


Five Years: Quill and Odinson

by Draco9904



Series: Quill and Odinson [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, What-If, thorquill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco9904/pseuds/Draco9904
Summary: This is an alternate version of Chapters 4 and 5 of my main fic"Endgame: Quill and Odinson".Three years after surviving the Snap and Thanos' victory, Peter Quill had been living a comfortable "normal" life in Missouri. Things change, however, when he is approached by the one and only Thor Odinson, and the two begin to connect through their mutual guilt and empathy over their mistakes.
Relationships: Peter Quill & Thor, Peter Quill/Thor
Series: Quill and Odinson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572166
Kudos: 10





	1. Three Years after the Snap

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate version of Chapters 4 and 5 of my main fic **"Endgame: Quill and Odinson"**.  
> Read Chapters 1-3 in **"Endgame: Quill and Odinson"** for CONTEXT (accessible through the series **"Quill and Odinson"** link).  
> I came up with an alternate idea for my Endgame fic and I just had to write it immediately. This one is definitely for the ThorQuill shippers.

**Earth.**

It had been over 30 years since Peter Quill was on Earth. The last thing he ever did on Earth was crying over his mother's death to cancer in the hospital. He made so many memories with his mother Meredith. Most of them involved listening to the hit songs of the 70s and 80s, as well as the hit movies like _Footloose_. After all, she curated the "Awesome Mix-tapes" he listened to for so long, even after she died. Meredith meant everything to him. She was the reason he named himself "Star-Lord".

Quill had gone back to his childhood home in Missouri, USA. His home where his family last saw him. His home before he was taken by the Ravagers. When he returned home, he wasn't sure if he had anything to come back to or look forward to. His mother was dead. He never had the closest relationship with his grandparents, aunts or uncles. He didn't seem to remember anything about his family that wasn't about Meredith. It surprised him to know that his grandfather was not only alive but had also survived the Snap. His last memory of him was of him in the hospital with Meredith as she was dying. He couldn't even remember his first name when he first met him after all these years. The old "Mr Quill" was living in the local retirement home for several years. "Mrs Quill" had already passed away peacefully before the Snap. Despite being devastated by the loss of not only Meredith but his other adult children, he was glad to have finally seen his grandson again. Peter told him about all of the adventures he had in deep space from his time with Yondu and the Ravagers to the missions with Guardians of the Galaxy. He did not tell him about Titan or the events that led to the Snap. He was too guilty to tell about it to anyone who wasn't an Avenger or a Guardian. Quill didn't even bother finding the house he had grown up in since it would have been bought by some other family since he left and Meredith died. Quill did find the cemetery where a memorial gravestone had both him and his mother's name. Their "deaths" were dated back in 1988. Finally, he was able to give a "proper" farewell to his late mother after all these years without her.

Groot and Nebula were the only other Guardians who didn't snap out of existence. Despite his strong sense of family with the Guardians, he did not feel like going back to space for the time being. Groot was finally starting to grow into an adult. He and Nebula left to go on space patrol "missions" with Captain Marvel while Peter was staying on Earth since the two aliens had zero connection to Earth. Every now and again, Quill would video chat with his fellow Guardians to catch up, although there wasn't much going on. After what happened on Titan, he had enough of being in space for a long time. He had been catching up with every cultural event that had happened since 1988; the movies and music of the 1990s-2010s, video games, the end of the AIDS epidemic, 9/11, the Olympics, and of course the Internet. He even caught up with the stories of the Avengers; Captain America, Iron Man, Thor's arrival on Earth, the New York invasion, the events of Sokovia. He never felt like contacting the Avengers because they would all be going through the same process of figuring out life after the Snap. However, part of him wondered if they would be better off going through all of this together rather than alone. Especially Thor, since they were both the most guilty for letting Thanos win. But he never ended up doing any of that.

He spent his Missouri life taking care of the people in his community. He helped rebuild houses, he repaired cars, he helped with farming, not to mention taking care of the kids and playing games with them. He at least made a good enough living for himself. He bought himself an iPhone to replace his Zune, for his music and his convenience. Quill seemed to be doing well for himself considering the circumstances.

* * *

**2021\. Three Years after the Snap.**

It was just an ordinary day for Peter Quill. Well, "ordinary" for the post-Snap world. Quill was looking like a lumberjack; sporting a beard, not unlike Thor and Captain America's, as well as one of those "lumberjack" button-up shirts. He had a job to do. He had to do something worthwhile during this post-Snap period. As long as it didn't involve super-heroics. Not that there were any supervillains or criminals to take down anyway. Today, he was helping to finish fixing the local train station building. There was nothing wrong with the train or the railroad. It was just that a bus had crashed into the building when the Snap happened. There weren't many carpenters or construction workers left after the Snap, so it very much was a community effort. It was 3 pm when they finished fixing the station, just in time for a 3 pm train to stop by. Quill and the builders were shaking the hands of each other. They even shook the hands of the people who got off the train into the station. Men, women, children, what was left of families. A job well done. It wasn't long until the passengers and the builders had left the station. Quill packed up to go back to his cabin home. It was a long day of work. He was about to leave the station. And then he heard a familiar deep male voice.

"Quill?"

Quill turned around. He saw Thor. In the casual Earth clothes that he saw him wear when he met up with him at the Avengers Compound. Thor's hair and beard had grown overlong. He was looking dishevelled, wearing Stormbreaker on his back. Quill approached him. Thor's eyes widened, seeing Quill looking normal, looking like he was doing well for himself post-Snap.

"Thor?" Quill asked him. "Is that you?"  
Thor was speechless. Quill was expecting a response. Instead, all of a sudden, Thor quickly pulled his arms around him and cuddled him.  
"Woah, easy there, pal," Quill said.  
"I am so glad to see you, Quill," Thor told him. "I see you've copied my beard."  
"Oh, this? I didn't mean to. I've just been doing a lot of community work lately."  
"No, it looks good on you. Better than whatever monstrosity is on my face."  
"Well...thanks...What are you doing here?"  
"I didn't know where else to go, or who else to go to."  
"Wait...what happened to you, Thor."

* * *

Quill took Thor to his wooden cabin near the woods that he lived in, similar to the ones in horror movies but much less ominous. He really was a lumberjack. His cabin was modest, there wasn't a lot. He had functional appliances, a functional kitchen, a functional bathroom. He did, however, have a few posters of his favourite musicians and movies discretely hung up.

"So this is what you've been doing for these past three years," said Thor, impressed by the cabin, but unimpressed by the smell of alcohol.  
Quill replied, "Well you know, I couldn't just do nothing. I've been helping out in the community. Things have been going pretty well here. Of course, no one is completely happy, but we're getting by."  
"You're taking this post-Snap world pretty well considering...you know what," Thor told him.  
"I guess..." Quill responded, looking back at the dishevelled Thor. "I take it that you're not doing well?"  
"What was your first clue?"  
"I just have to ask you, Thor, what happened to you?"  
Thor sat down on the wooden chair at the wooden dining table. Quill sat against the back of his couch. Thor begins to explain,  
"The Asgardians established a colony in Sweden, only for the Snap to happen. My friends Valkyrie, Korg and Miek were the ones who led them to safety. The Asgardians weren't happy when I came to tell of the news about Thanos' victory, understandably. I didn't feel I could be trusted anymore by them. Not even by Valkyrie, Korg and Miek. I was too guilty. Which is why I went on voluntary exile. I left the New Asgard. There was no place for me after what I did. I ventured through forests, mountains, hills, countrysides and towns across Europe. Three years had passed, and this exile wasn't making me feel any better. I just had nightmares. I just felt more alone. I'm pretty sure I'm going through depression and/or post-traumatic stress disorder. I read up mental illness many years ago. I didn't want to go back to New Asgard, and I didn't want to go back to the other Avengers. So I thought I should come to you, Quill. Because you understood what I was going through after we failed to stop Thanos. I contacted Steve so he can bring me to you. I didn't want any help from Steve as much as he wanted to help me out. I just wanted to see you...and how you were going."

Thor was both right and wrong about Quill. Quill did understand him. Thanos' victory was thanks to their mistakes. They indeed had shared guilt and empathy towards each other after what happened. But it was clear that Quill had moved on...and Thor hadn't.

"Honestly...I don't know what to tell you, Thor."  
"I understand. You've clearly recovered much faster than I have been."  
"Well, it was so many years since I had been on Earth. There was so much I had to catch up on. Earth, my family, my home. I guess that made it easier."  
"What about Gamora?"  
"Even if there was a way to reverse the Snap and bring people back, I don't think Gamora can be brought back. Thanos sacrificed her for the Soul Stone. Gamora was dead for good. The fact that I already lost my mom and dad years ago may have also made it easier to move on. It was Thanos who killed her, not me. I didn't want to let her, my mom and my dad down by not moving on from her to continue a happy life as part of my Guardians family that united together. I'm not with my Guardians right now. Half of them were snapped. But...still...I had to move on."  
"That's fair. But I've let too many people down. I've made too many mistakes."  
"You wish your loved ones were still here too?"  
"Yes. My father. My mother. My brother. Asgard. All gone."  
"I'm sorry. I wish there was a way to avenge all our dead loved ones. But they're still alive in our hearts and our memories. I don't think they want you to lose hope or faith. We're not the only people suffering, Thor."

Thor was touched by Quill's words. Within minutes, Thor was starting to feel just a bit better. Emphasis on "starting". Quill was right that he wasn't the only person suffering. And certainly not the only hero suffering. From Tony to Steve to Natasha. Thor was in a dark place before seeing Quill again. They were both broken. Perhaps, they could both become whole again. Perhaps Quill could save him.

"Can I stay here with you, Quill?" Thor asked him.  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" Quill asked back.  
"Yes," Thor replied. "I think you can help me get through all of this guilt and pain."  
"In that case, I can try," Quill responded. "You're welcome to stay."  
"I know we can do this," Thor told him an empathetic smile. "Together."  
"Together," Quill nodded with an empathetic smile. "Come on here."  
Quill cuddled his arms around Thor to comfort him. Thor held tight. The two closed their eyes, shedding tears. They felt each other's guilt and pain. The empathy they shared had returned.


	2. Four Years after the Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years after the Snap, Thor seemed to be having a better life in recovery thanks to Quill. Soon enough, he realises that he might just have feelings for Quill. Romantic feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice that there are (slightly altered) excerpts from my **"Endgame: Quill and Odinson"** fic in this chapter.

**2022\. Four years after the Snap.**

Thor seemed to be doing better thanks to Quill.

Thor and Quill had been working together to help out with the community. Thor, being Thor, made construction rebuilding much easier and faster, though there were clumsy mistakes along the way. Quill helped with farming and resources. They both entertained the children by telling stories of their adventures; the Asgardian wars that Thor fought, Quill's space battles with the Guardians, and Thor's missions with the Avengers. Thor was also lucky to have had an Earth haircut that was close enough to the one he had when he first met Quill. Quill himself held meetings for those who lost people in the Snap, much like Steve Rogers did in New York, with Thor also in attendance. Speaking of which, Steve was the only other person that Thor contacted regularly. Steve was similarly doing fine for himself, and he was the only other friend he could confide in. Quill also contacted Nebula and Groot more often, though there wasn't much to talk about. Thor still had nightmares, but Quill was always there for him. They weren't quite whole again, but they were slowly.

It wasn't long until Thor realized that he and Quill shared many similarities. They both came from powerful beings, they both had a complicated (well, tragic) family histories and upbringings, and admittedly they were both idiots before the Thanos attack. And it was only a matter of time until Thor realized that he began to have feelings for Quill. Romantic, sexual feelings for him. Again, they had their similarities. But the greatest connection they had was that they were both emotionally vulnerable, considering the baggage that came with their family tragedies, not to mention what happened with Thanos. Quill had just been so kind and caring towards him, though there was a bit of snarkiness and sarcasm here and there. It didn't help that Thor truthfully found Quill to be quite handsome himself. He had seen Quill without his top off plenty times during the last summer. Not quite as well-built or muscular as Thor, but still very much attractive. There were even a few incidents where Thor would accidentally walk in on Quill in the shower because Quill forgot to lock the door. It was to the point where Thor would spend time shirtless himself just to impress Quill, even if it wasn't in the summer.

Thor never thought he would be in love with a man, let alone a human who didn't come from Asgard. To be fair, Peter Quill wasn't any ordinary human, his father was a Celestial after all. Thor had been attracted to men a few times in his lifetime, but he never had any relationships with one. He had one-night stands, with mostly Asgardian women but a few Asgardian men who were noble warriors alongside him. His relationship with Jane Foster several years ago was his first long-lasting one. She was the first real love of his life. It was a shame that their relationship didn't last long. Thor swears it was a mutual break-up, though he had no memory of how the break-up itself went down. He had very fond memories of her, but a relationship between a human woman and an Asgardian God would never have lasted very long. His romantic feelings for Peter Quill were just as strong as the one he felt when he realized he was in love with Jane, perhaps even stronger.

* * *

**July 2022. Mid-Summer.**

There was not much to do in terms of jobs, at least in the calm season of Spring. Thanks to Quill and Thor, most of the adults in the Missouri community had stable jobs and much of the community had been "fixed". Still, Quill and Thor spent a reasonable amount of time doing some handyman work. What else were they going to do? It wasn't like there was going to be an Avengers mission to reverse the Snap anytime soon. At least, not at this moment.

It was at this time when Thor thought about finally admitting his feelings for Quill. The God of Thunder never thought he would be nervous about professing his love for someone when he was an Asgardian warrior who fought centuries of battles. But here he was. Thor wasn't sure if Quill felt the same way (he was). He wasn't sure if Quill had moved on from feelings for his dead girlfriend Gamora (he had). Hell, he wasn't sure if Quill was even attracted to men (he was now). If Quill let Thor stay with him for this long, then he must have liked him, right? (he does) Still, it was about time that Thor told Quill how he felt.

It was the day where he was finally going to tell him. It was late in the afternoon, 5:30 pm to be precise, when Quill and Thor came home from another "Loss and Depression" meeting. Thor thought this would be a good time to make plans for how to tell him. He did not want to make it a big deal, so he suggested they watch a movie together that night. Specifically, Quill's favorite movie _Footloose_. This would mark Thor's 2nd time watching it. Quill must have rewatched it at least 40 times, so it was not surprising that Quill agreed to the suggestion. The plan was for Thor to confess his feelings for him during a romantic moment in the movie. He wasn't sure which romantic moment, nor did he remember any of the romantic moments. However, the more pressing issue was whether or not Thor should kiss him or just tell him. Thor knew that kissing him could go either completely wrong if he wasn't interested or completely right if he was (Quill was interested).

"Hey, Thor?" Quill called out.  
"Yes?"  
"I just got a call from Steve, he said he's coming over for the day. Well, for the night."  
"Wait, he never told me about this."  
"I'm sure he must have forgotten. He said he just wanted to hang out and wanted to take a break from being at the Avengers Compound."  
"I guess there's no harm in a Guy's Night."  
"I'm gonna order pizza for tonight. Is that okay with you?"  
"That'll be great, thank you."

This was not great. Sure, it would be a fun Guy's Night. But this would ruin his plans to confess his love for Quill. Thor never told Steve about it whenever they video-chatted with each other, and he wasn't comfortable with the idea of Steve being there when for the romantic confession, as nice and friendly as Steve was. Unless Steve went to the bathroom, then perhaps he could tell Quill.

It was 7:30 pm when Steve and the two ordered pizzas arrived, and Quill was eager to start the movie. Quill got out the beer bottles, as the trio got seated on the couch. Thor was sitting in-between Quill and Steve as the movie started - Quill on his right and Steve on his left.

"Have you guys ever thought about settling down, getting married and having kids?" Thor asked.  
"I have not thought about it," Quill replied.  
"I have...with Peggy," Steve replied.  
"You're always going on and on about you and Peggy," Thor chuckled.  
"Oh, the one that got away, huh?" Quill asked Steve.  
"Well...I'm technically the one that got away," Steve responded. "It's what happens when you get frozen in time and reawaken in the 21st century. You miss your chance."  
"I never got frozen in time, but I can relate, man," Quill told Steve. "Being on 21st Century Earth has been a lot."  
"You could say that I'm frozen in time," Thor added. "I'm 1504 years old, after all."  
"Wait, you're 1504 years old?" Quill was shocked. "Shut the front door. Really? Jesus, I'm 42."  
Thor himself got thrown off as he never considered their age gap. Thor didn't like the idea of being in a relationship with the love of his life that would only last a fraction of his life.  
"Well, you're half-Celestial, aren't you, Quill?" Thor tried to soften the shock. "Celestials are immortal, which means you could be immortal yourself, Quill."  
"Let's fucking hope so," Quill tried to feel optimistic. "I mean, Steve here would technically be over 100 years old. Anything is possible."  
"Okay, let's all just agree that the three of us look great for our respective ages," Steve said.  
"And that the three of us are the best-looking men here," Thor added.  
The three chuckled to themselves. It was true.

An hour of fun movie commentary and friendly banter passed. Quill was the first to go to the bathroom, and then Thor, during this time. Finally, Steve lifted himself off the couch to go to the bathroom. This was Thor's shot, regardless of whether a kissing scene in the movie was coming or not. Thor was almost certain that he was going to kiss him.

"I'm having a great time, Quill," Thor turned to him.  
"Me too, Thor," Quill said. "This is a fun Guy's Night, right?"  
"I mean, not just tonight, but...I'm just grateful for you taking me in and being with me for this past year," said Thor.  
"I'm happy to be with you too," Quill told him. "I'm glad that you're doing much better right now. You were a real mess back last year."  
"You saved me from a dark place, Quill," Thor responded. "Again, I'm grateful to you for taking care of me."  
"Thank you. To tell you the truth, I didn't like you when I first met you in space."  
Thor chuckled, "I didn't think much of you when I first met you. Remember, I thought you were mocking me when you deepened your voice."  
"I was just jealous that my Guardian friends were just worshipping you," Quill chuckled back. "But now, I'm glad to have you in my life."  
"Me too," Thor smiled. "I've changed so much since I met you. We both changed. I wouldn't be healing from my wounds if it weren't for you."

Thor and Quill kept smiling at each other. They weren't paying attention to the movie. This was it, Thor thought. This was the perfect moment. Thor leaned forward and pressed his lips against Quill's lips. Quill didn't push himself back or away. Thor and Quill closed their eyes as they felt each other's soft lips. Did Quill have feelings for him too? For Thor, this first kiss was perfect...until he realized that they both drank a couple of beers and eaten the pizzas. Thor leaned back, releasing his lips from Quill's.

"I'm sorry. I just realized that we both our breaths smell of beer and pizza..." Thor said, embarrassed.  
"No, it's okay, Thor," Quill tried to reassure him.  
"No, it's not okay," Thor tells him. "It's just that...I just really wanted to tell you...that you mean so much to me and..."  
"I'm falling in love with you too," Quill smiled.

Thor paused in silence. Quill did indeed love him back. Thor was shocked and relieved, as he slowly smiled back. Quill leaned in to kiss Thor back. Quill knew what he was doing. He certainly did. That was one hell of a romantic move. The two continue to press their lips as they close their eyes once again. Quill held Thor's face before Thor held Quill's.

"I'm falling in love with you," Thor finally told Quill.  
Quill giggled as the two smiled, gazing into each other's eyes.  
"Well, damn," Steve's voice interrupted their romantic silence. Thor and Quill turned to face Steve who had just come back from the bathroom. Steve was smiling at the two of them.

"I'm so proud of you two," Steve told them.  
"You heard and saw everything?" Quill asked him.  
"Not everything," Steve replied. "Just the point where you two said you were in love with each other and kissed."  
"You're not weirded out by what just happened?" Thor asked him.  
"Why would you think that?" Steve responded. "I’m your friend. I've always been polite and respectful. Besides, I honestly think you two might be great for each other."  
Thor and Quill chuckled. "Thanks, Cap," Quill told him.  
"I assure you, I think you'll make a wonderful couple," Steve told them."If you ask me, I think you should be with the person you love sooner than later," Steve told him. "I never got that chance with Peggy. But you do with Quill."  
"Again with Peggy, Steve," Quill chuckled.  
"You get the point," Steve added. "I actually hope you two get married."  
"Don't jinx it, Steve," Thor said. "It's a bit early to be talking about marriage. Right, Quill?"  
"Yeah, Thor, I wanna take things slow, you know?" Quill responded.  
"As you wish, my love," Thor smiled.  
"Okay, this is still Guy's Night, right? Let's finish this movie shall we?" Steve said.

Steve rejoined Thor and Quill and sat back onto the couch. The movie and pizzas weren't going to finish themselves.  
"I'm just gonna say it," Thor interrupted the movie. "Steve, when Quill and I get married and have a son, I'm naming him after you."  
"Well, I'm flattered," Steve said. "Steve Quill? Steve Odinson? It's got a nice ring to it."  
"Peter Odinson...I like the sound of that," Quill said. "But that's enough talk of marriage. We're keeping things slow."  
"As you wish, my love," Thor told him.  
"Just a question, Thor. Did you ever have a thing for me?" Steve asked.  
"Oh my God," Quill laughed.  
"What? I was just wondering," Steve said.  
"No, you're just a friend to me, Steve," Thor chuckled as he took another drink of his beer. "Although, I think that 'Bucky' guy is quite good-looking."

Thor, Quill, and Steve laughed at that last joke. Now, back to Guy's Night. Back to the dance adventures of Kevin Bacon. This was a good day for Thor. This was a great day.


	3. Five Years after the Snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Too Late to Turn Back Now" (1972) by Cornelius Brothers and Sister Rose.  
> Hear the song right here through this YouTube link:  
> https://youtu.be/mfYkhQblYjY

**2023\. Five Years after the Snap.**

Quill, back in his Ravager days, had his fair share of one-night stands with many alien women, rarely any men. Most of the men in his life in space were scoundrels while he was being raised by Yondu. Then there was Thor, a specimen so annoyingly perfect (he was the Asgardian God of Thunder, for God's sake) that it was no surprise that he would become the first man that Quill would become attracted to, even though he was extremely jealous of him when they first met. Well, he was perfect until after the Snap. But still, their connection was clear at this point.

Thor and Quill had been dating since they finally got together that previous summer. However, the fact that they were living together made things weird and awkward. It was as if they were already married, which would completely go against Quill's insistence that they take their relationship slow. Thankfully, Steve was happy to help Thor move to the Avengers Compound. It was a better idea than moving way back to New Asgard over in Norway. Thor did have the chance to tell Valkyrie, Korg and Miek about what he had been doing and that he would be staying and living at the Compound. Thor even took the time to officially crown Valkyrie as the New Ruled of Asgard. Thor was welcomed back at the Compound by Steve, Natasha, Bruce and Rhodey. Thor was also caught off guard by Bruce Banner and how he changed. Banner and his Hulk personality merged over the years. Now, he was known as "Professor Hulk", he was a smaller but still strong Hulk that had Banner's brilliant mind and consciousness. Coming back was not a major living adjustment. After all, he did live there for a while when the Avengers returned from Thanos' victory.

Thor and Quill met halfway for their dates together, once or twice a fortnight. Quill was adamant that the distance between them (both location and time) was good for their relationship. Admittedly, they both couldn't take their minds off of each other for the six days a week they were apart. Meeting back together for their dates was always worth the wait, which would mean that Quill's wisdom was working. Their dates together often lasted for almost the entire day, doing whatever activities were of common interest and talking about their daily lives at their homes and their feelings. On their first date in August 2022, it was hard for Thor and Quill to have a "fun" day together since the world still wasn't taking the Snap very well. So they helped with finishing the memorial sites for those who snapped out of existence. It did give them a chance to discuss their deeper feelings, not so much for each other but about how they were doing after the Snap. It was just like the meetings they used to hold. Things got progressively better as each date and week passed. On their 7th date, Thor would take Quill to New Asgard and introduce him to his Asgardian friends. Well, Valkyrie, Korg and Miek were the one Asgardian and two alien warrior buddies he had real friendships with. The mention of Quill being a half-Celestial and the leader of the famous Guardians of the Galaxy was enough to convince them that Quill was good for Thor. Otherwise, they were happy that Quill made Thor recover after a long period of depression. It was on the date after that that they finally had sex. They couldn't help but think about it after spending part of the hot summer day at the beach without their shirts on and swimming in the ocean. As for the sex itself, the first time between a Norse God and a half-Celestial human went better than expected. It was awkward and clumsy at first, but they both got the hang of it.

For life after the Snap, things were not perfect. But it was good as it possibly could be for Thor and Quill, considering their initial guilt over Thanos' victory.

And then came _that day_...after all those five years after the Snap...

* * *

**April 2023.**

Quill heard gusts of winds and engines outside his wooden cabin. He lifted himself off his couch to get to the door to check the source of the sounds. A knock on the door. He opened. It was Steve, Nebula, Groot and Thor. They had just come back from the Milano. They seemed to mean business.  
Quill invited them all inside to discuss this possibility. "So what's going on?" he asked.  
"We may have found a way to reverse the Snap," Thor responded.

Steve, Thor and Nebula explained to him the plan they had, a plan which involved time travel, thanks to the Ant-Man himself Scott Lang who got teleported from the past.  
"So...time travel, like in _Back to the Future_?" asked Quill.  
"Yeah, we're not exactly sure about the parameters and rules of time travel, but Tony Stark was able to figure out," said Steve. "The plan is that we go back in time to take the Stones, bring them back to our present and then Snap them back into existence. Tony's currently building a gauntlet for us to use."  
Nebula chimed in, "This means we can bring everyone back. Everyone Thanos snapped out of existence. Everyone who died can come back. The other Avengers, the other Guardians. All of the innocent people who turned into dust."  
"I am Groot," added Groot, roughly translated to "Everyone but Gamora, sadly."  
The mention of Gamora triggered Quill very slightly. "Yeah, I know, we can't bring her back." He saw that Nebula was also saddened at the mention of her.  
"But...we owe it to her...to save everyone else. That's what she would have wanted. We're not going to let Thanos have his victory even after he's dead."  
"Gamora would have wanted Thanos to lose just as much as all of us. Her death will not be in vain," said Thor.  
"I am Groot?," translated to "We're going to make Gamora proud?"  
"Yes we are," said Quill.  
"Great. We're all meeting together at the Avengers Compound in two or three days to fully plan out the mission," said Steve.  
"Be sure to get ready," said Nebula.  
"Thanks, guys. See you there," Quill told him.

Steve, Nebula and Groot greeted Quill goodbye as they left. Thor decided to stay for the day to be with Quill. Quill heard the Milano lift off from the heavy engines and gusts of wind outside.

"So...we finally have the chance to make things right, huh?" The chance to fix our mistakes," Quill smiled.  
"Yeah..." Thor replied, clearly nervous.  
"Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
"It's just that...I'm just scared. That we're gonna mess things up again."  
"That's not gonna happen. We all learn from mistakes. We all make them."  
"But our mistakes led half of all life to be wiped out. And killing Thanos didn't fix anything. I'm afraid that one mistake could prevent us from fixing everything."  
"I'm scared just as much as you are, Thor. But we have one chance to make this right. We have a chance to do this for the people we lost. Snap or no Snap. The universe needs heroes right now. Someone they can believe in. We can't let the universe down."  
Thor nodded his head, but he had another thing on his mind, "Do you still have feelings for Gamora?"  
"What?"  
"Have you fully moved on from Gamora? After all, she was the love of your life before we met. Before Thanos won."  
"Right...I didn't think about that."  
"You told me you two had just begun a real romantic relationship before she died at the hands of Thanos. We would have to be going back to a time where she was alive."  
"She was a different person back then. Depending on what time we're travelling to, I don't know if she would still be the person I once loved. I was a different person back then. You were too. You had a girlfriend."  
"Yes, Jane. And there's the possibility that he will encounter either of them somehow."  
"Neither of us want anything to go wrong. For this mission. For the two of us."  
"You saved me from a dark place after the Snap. we've been fixing each other up for the past 2 years. Perhaps the two of us could become whole again once we go on this mission."  
"You're right. We can do this. Together with the Avengers and Guardians, we can save everyone."

Truthfully, neither of them were fully confident in themselves. But it was their duty as heroes. Thor still wanted to find some way to cheer themselves up.

"We should dance," Thor told Quill. "You're obsessed with music and dance, right?"  
"Wh...Why?" Quill smiled in confusion.  
"Look. I want to get us in a good mood before the mission," Thor responded, grabbing his phone.  
"Really? Now?" Quill questioned.  
"Yes!" Thor smiled as he looked through the playlists. "I know you're into the 70s and 80s music. Let's see what we have here..."  
"I mean, you're not wrong," Quill chuckled. "I got taken from Earth back in 1988."

Quill couldn't believe that Thor was going to do this. Thor scrolled through the playlists until one song title caught his eye - **"Too Late to Turn Back Now"** (1972). He pressed play.

The two heard the drums, violins, and strings kick in. The volume was loud enough. Thor started to nod his head to the rhythm.  
"This sounds nice," Thor said to Quill. "Come on, let's dance." Quill smiled, dismissing this gesture.  
The vocals began, _**"My mama told me**  
 **She said, son, please beware..."**  
_ Quill knew the song. He was initially quick to dismiss Thor's gesture, but this was a damn good song to dance to. He remembered that he used to dance to this song with his mother. Good memories.  
"Come on, Quill. Come on," Thor smiled as he busted his "Earth moves". He didn't know what he was doing, but he enjoyed doing it. Moving his arms around. Shaking his head. Slowly moving around the room.  
Quill finally stood up. "Ahh, what the hell? Why not?" he smiled. He started to nod his head to the rhythm too.  
 _ **"It's too late to turn back now**_  
 _ **I believe I believe I believe I'm falling in love..."**_  
"Come on, Quill!" Thor laughed.  
Quill chuckled as he moved to the rhythm, busting out his signature retro dance moves. Twists and turns, arms flailing.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Quill laughed at Thor's moves.  
"Whatever the hell I want," Thor smiled.  
"You look dumb," Quill laughed. Thor laughed back without reply.  
Thor and Quill kept laughing with each other while they kept dancing happily for themselves. They looked like Uma Thurman and John Travolta in the famous _Pulp Fiction_ dance scene. Not because they were doing the same moves. It was just that they were dancing together.  
The chorus was coming back again, Quill and Thor started to sing along,  
 _ **"It's too late to turn back now**_  
 _ **I believe I believe I believe I'm falling in love..."  
**_ They kept dancing, singing and cheerfully hugging each other until the song neared its end.  
 _ **"It's too late to turn back now**_  
 _ **I believe I believe I believe I'm falling in love..."**_  
The dancing and singing slowly died down as the song slowly ended. But they still had their smiles on their faces.  
"Thanks, Thor," Quill said as he held his arms around Thor. "I needed that." Quill pulled in to kiss Thor.  
"My pleasure. We both needed it," Thor smiled. "Why don't we umm...go to your room, take our clothes off and make dirty passionate love right now."  
Quill chuckled and kissed him again. He wanted it. "I love you."  
"I love you too." They were definitely in a real relationship.

* * *

**The next day...**

Quill and Thor arrived at the local Missouri cemetery, both in their Star-Lord uniform and Asgardian uniform respectively. They were about to head back to the Avengers Compound. Steve, Nebula and Groot were patiently waiting outside the cemetery, with the Milano parked outside). The two walked towards a gravestone bearing the names of **Meredith Quill** , **Yondu Udonta** and **Gamora**. _"A caring mother, a wise father, and a loving daughter."_ The gravestone says. He had replaced the old gravestone of him and his mother. Quill had replaced the memorial gravestone that had both him and his mother's name, with their "deaths" dated back in 1988.

"Do you have gravestones for your dead loved ones?" Quill asked Thor.  
"Yes, they're back in New Asgard. Not just for my father, mother and brother, but also a memorial monument for every Asgardian who got snapped," Thor replied. "We did have memorial statues in Old Asgard, but you know...Old Asgard got destroyed."  
"You can still talk to them from here," Quill told him.

Quill and Thor approached the new gravestone. Quill let out a sigh as he crouched down at the gravestone. Thor held Quill's shoulder as he looked up at the cloudy skies, letting out a sigh himself.

"Hey mom, dad, Gamora," said Quill.  
"Hello, father Odin, mother Frigga, brother Loki," said Thor.  
Quill continued, "It's hard for me to believe that you're all gone. The people in our lives who we loved the most. I know we've been doing well for the last five years without you or our other families. But still, we wish you were all still here."  
Thor added, "Now we have a new job to do. We have to embark on this new mission. There are other people out there who've lost their loved ones to the Snap, not just us, the Avengers and the other Guardians. And we're going to help bring those loved ones back. We finally have the chance to make things right after what we did, even if you can't forgive us for what we did. And for that we are sorry."  
Quill added, "Gamora, Yondu, mom. We now have a chance to avenge you."  
Thor continued, "Loki, father, mother. We now have a chance to make you proud. We may not be able to bring you all back. But we know you're all still alive in our hearts. And in our memories."  
Back to Quill, "Here's hoping we don't do anything stupid. If we fail, we fail. But we're not going to lose hope or faith. None of you would want that. You want us to do what is right, for everyone, not just us."  
"The universe needs heroes right now. Someone they can believe in, just like all of you were heroes to us. Well, no so much you, Loki," Thor chuckled. "But still, deep down you were a good person."  
"Just like Kevin Bacon in _Footloose_ was a hero to me," Quill smiled. "And now is the time we need to step up and become heroes ourselves."  
Back to Thor, "We promise we will not let you down. We promise we will not let the universe down. We owe it to all of you to not stop fighting."

Quill stood up, "Your beloved little Star-Lord...is not going anywhere."  
"Your courageous God of Thunder is ready to fight," Thor let out one last sigh. Quill and Thor wiped away their tears. Quill and Thor hugged each other, comforting each other, patting each other on the back. No matter what happened, they would always have each other.

The two made their way out of the cemetery and headed to the Milano, where Steve, Nebula and Groot were ready to take them back to the Compound. It was too late to turn back now. Heroes don't turn back against what is the right thing to do. They were going to this. Together, with each other and with the Avengers and Guardians. They were ready to face what was coming. This was finally happening. They were in the Endgame now. It was inevitable. They weren't just Earth's mightiest heroes anymore. They were now the universe's mightiest heroes. And they were going to save everyone. They were going to succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this alternate fic!
> 
> Again, you'll notice that there's plenty of repurposed passages from my main fic **"Endgame: Quill and Odinson"**. For more, you can go to that fic and continue on from Chapters 1-7 (for that fic's context) and from Chapter 8 for my alternate full version of the Endgame, including the Time Heist. (Accessible through the series **"Quill and Odinson"** link)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you'll check out my other work.


End file.
